


an empty wallet and a golden bank card

by hk_girl98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess there's a lot of angst, M/M, Maybe some other characters - Freeform, My first fic, Send Help Pls, Somewhat Heavy Angst, i dont think its that bad, idk yet, please comment, roommate taeyong, so theres probably lots of mistakes, sugar baby sicheng, sugar daddy yuta, this isnt edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hk_girl98/pseuds/hk_girl98
Summary: Sicheng is a struggling dancer, working 3 jobs a day to pay for his tuition. Then one day, at work he learns about Sugar Daddies.Yuta is a very successful businessman, but he cant seem to be successful in the romantic field, so his friend signs him up as a Sugar Daddy on a Sugar Dating website.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, i dont really know what to name this
> 
> im trying but idk if itll be decent(?)
> 
> its really raw
> 
> theres not really any plot so far
> 
> lemme know what you think in the comments pls
> 
> also does anyone wanna help me write this fanfic?

That day Sicheng gets distracted during practice and falls on his ankle. He insists he's fine when his team members crowd around him but ends up limping to his dorm, where he unwraps his feet and looks at the sight of a dozen angry blisters and a swollen ankle. Hearing the door open slightly, Sicheng limps into the bathroom to quickly treat his feet so his roommate and dance team leader, Taeyong won't find out. 'Oh Shit. It's time for work,' Sicheng grimaces as he pulls on a tight ankle compresser over his blistered ankle and checks his watch. 9:48. Time to run to work, Sicheng sighs.

Despite being such a successful dancer at his university, NCT U, his parents back in Wenzhou immediately disowned him when he came out to them. Leaving him to pay for his own tuition and dorm fees. In order to pay for university Sicheng worked each night as a bartender at a local nightclub, often returning to the dorm at 3 in the morning, only to wake up at 5 for morning dance practice. After practice, which normally from 5:30-7:30 each morning, he worked a shift at a café until his 11 AM class, only to work again right after, at local bookstore, typically skipping lunch. Then at 3 he'd have another class and practice until 9 right after, then heading to work at 10 and starting the whole routine over again.  
Since practice and school took up so much his time, Sicheng only had enough time for three jobs, and his income could barely pay for his tuition and dorm fees. So Sicheng couldn’t really afford to buy band aids for his blisters or pay for food. He also hated relying on others for money, so he never told confided in anyone with his problems.

The next morning, Sicheng was in a terrible mood at practice and refused to speak with anyone if not absolutely necessary. Taeyong noticed this and tried asking him what was wrong, only to get a "Nothing's wrong, Hyung," from the younger. Sicheng's day continued getting worse, as he kept blanking out during class and even at work, which resulted in his bosses yelling at him. During that evening's dance practice, Taeyong was merciful enough to let him sleep the whole 4 hours, which was definitely the only good thing that had happened that entire day, maybe even that week. 

Since it was a Saturday, Sicheng knew he would get some really good tips at the club that night, but he didn’t expect to get any tips other than the money kind. At around midnight, Sicheng saw 2 girls on their phones near the bar, holding an interesting conversation about how many Sugar Daddies they had. Apparently one of the girls had three 'sugar daddies' and made two thousand dollars a week. And the one girl said something about having one that paid for her tuition and dorm costs, which grabbed Sicheng's attention, even though he had no idea what a Sugar Daddy was. After work, Sicheng pulled out his old cracked phone, finding himself curious to know more about sugar daddies. However, Sicheng decided to wait and ask Taeyong about it later that morning. 

"Hey Hyung, what's a sugar daddy?" Sicheng asked his roommate as they were eating breakfast (this was the only thing Sicheng accepted from Taeyong, since he was such a good cook.)  
Taeyong nearly spit out his tea after hearing that, "What? Why do you need to know?"  
"I saw something about it on online. So, what is it?"  
" Oh," Taeyong tried to calm down as he explained it to Sicheng. " It's basically an old rich person that pays a young and attractive person-a sugar baby- a lot of money weekly to meet with them and sometimes have sex with them."  
Sicheng was lost in his thoughts for a bit before finally responding to Taeyong. " Hyung? I think I want to be a sugar baby."


	2. the golden bank card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is a wealthy businessman with lots of love and money, but no one to give it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've restarted this at neglecting it for so long;  
> my writing style is probably super different;  
> aight here's the story

That day Yuta was sitting in his office, listening to his VP and best friend rant about how his partner Doyoung kept sharing secret glances with another coworker, Jaehyun. 

"Dammit Taeil! At least you have a love life! I literally have no one that is even remotely interested in dating me! And also, you know fully well that Doyoung was 'sharing glances'," Yuta says making quotation marks with his fingers, "with Jaehyun over two weeks ago! It was literally only because they were planning your surprise birthday party together! And now, you're complaining to me about something that I've never even got to experience." Yuta's outburst that had started in a fit of petty anger had cooled down, leaving him feeling down for a- yelling at his best friend, and b- being so pathetically lonely. 

"Hey, um-" 

"What is it?"

"I've got an idea for your love life."

"What."

\-----------------------------------

"Wait, Taeil, don't just pull up random websites on my computer without explaining first!"

"Just give me a sec!"

Yuta gave Taeil an incredulous look, looking up from his laptop screen showing a website that Taeil had just shown him. " A sugar baby website? Honestly, who do you think I am?"

"I think that you are lonely, and kind of desperate at this point. And anyway, I already made you an account here, so just, you know-"

"Think about it?"

"Yeah. Just look through the people there, messages those who you like, and see where it goes. I think it's worth a shot since you have too much money."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments to tell me what you thought, and feel free to give me a kudo if you liked this story!  
> sorry that it's so short

**Author's Note:**

> give me a kudo if you liked it!
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> i promise theres plot coming up


End file.
